


Liontrust Week 2017

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Liontrust Week, M/M, Magician AU, Shenanigans, deviant Khadgar, update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Hopefully I can keep up with these xD





	1. Getting Together

“So you're saying you _accidentally_  burned down your tent?” Lothar raised an eyebrow skeptically at the young mage who was now sharing a tent with him.

“Well, yes, I mean I wouldn't _purposely_ burn my own tent down now would I?” Khadgar huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “I mean honestly who knew that spell would do _that_?”

Lothar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You and Medivh are just alike. Not bothering to read the spells or anything. Hell, I remember one time Medivh cast a spell and burned his own eyebrows off! He was damn lucky it didn't burn his face off.” Despite sounding annoyed, the commander chuckled at the memory of his childhood friend without eyebrows. “You should be more careful, next time you might not be so lucky.”

“Why commander I didn't know you cared so much for my well-being.”

“I care for all my men's well-being. It's my job as commander.” Lothar interjected causing the mage to pout.

“And here I thought I was finally making progress,” Khadgar grumbled, trying another angle. “So I'm sleeping in here I guess? I mean all the other tents are full and mine is a pile of ashes…” He didn't bother waiting for the answer, he started removing his outer layer of clothing, grinning the way Lothar’s eyes watched him. Once Khadgar was down to his shirt and underclothing he spoke again. “My bedding burned, hope you don't mind sharing your bed roll.”

Lothar grinned widely. “Why it sounds like you're trying to get in my bed?”

Khadgar wanted to jump Lothar right then, he felt like their friendship had become something so much more and he didn't want to come off too strong and scare the older man away. More and more he desired the commander. Today he was going to make his feelings known. Khadgar shrugged trying to be nonchalant. “What if I was?”

“I'd say it's about damn time, you've been acting like a fool for a while. You're not as subtle as you think you are.”

“Guess subtle isn't my middle name.” Khadgar fired back and even though the nerves in his stomach threatened to bring up dinner, he stepped closer. The mage settled himself into Lothar’s lap. “Have I spoke loud and clear now for you?”

“Believe me there are far better things your mouth can be doing than talking.” Lothar grabbed the front of Khadgar’s shirt and before the mage could protest he was silenced with a kiss.

Maybe the accidental fire _was_ on purpose.


	2. Family

Khadgar fidgeted, it was approaching Winter's Veil again. It marked the twelfth year since he had been given to the Kirin Tor. Twelve years since he had seen his brothers and sisters.  He wouldn’t even know what they looked like if he saw them today.

He remembered warm evenings, though. Around the fire while his dad read stories to his brothers and sisters while his mom made cookies and hot cocoa. Or maybe his mom read stores and his dad made snacks. It was frustrating because he didn't remember. He remember the warmth and love he felt before he was taken away, but other memories eluded him.

The Kirin Tor was nothing like that, they weren't bad, they just weren't his family. Instead of cuddling up to his family on a cold night he was expected to conjure fire to keep himself warm. Instead of being brought snacks he was expected to make his own. He tried writing to his family but they never responded back. He missed them, still did.

Khadgar let out a heavy sigh and watched the world below him unfold in festive wreaths, trees, lights, presents, and all sorts of goodies.

Twelve years of loneliness.

Until this year. He heard a groan as the bed shifted while the other occupant got up out of it. “Khadgar? What are you doing you'll catch cold standing next to the window like that.”

Khadgar wiped his face of the tears he hadn't noticed filling his eyes from the thoughts of past Winter Veils. “Morning, Anduin, hope I didn't wake you when I got up.” He smiled, turning towards the other man. “Just watching them hang up the decorations.”

Lothar grunted, the look on Khadgar’s face suggested he was lying bit he wasn't going to push.  “Why watch from the window when you can see it first hand?”

The mage beamed, his mood lifted. “Really?” He asked, causing Lothar the burst out laughing.

“Yeah really. Of course you can.” Lothar dressed himself warmly, while Khadgar eagerly did the same.

The commander took Khadgar's hand in his as they left the inn. Only the mage knew the redness on his cheeks were not from the cold but the way his heart warmed when Lothar held his hand.

Twelve years after his family gave him up, he found a new one with someone else.


	3. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally wrote an AU >_> This had me stuck and I didn't want to move on without doing all the days!
> 
> Khadgar and Lothar are closer to the same age and Callan is very young, probably around 4 or 5.

Lothar had no idea how he was dragged into this, except, he actually _did_. His young son, Callan, loved this TV show called _Khadgar the Magnificent_. Now they were waiting in an auditorium for the live taping of this show. Callan was practically bouncing in his seat.

At first he was reluctant for his son to watch such nonsense but after Callan’s pleas of ‘ _please daddy it's so cool!_ ’ and ‘ _it's just like real magic daddy!_ ’, Lothar reluctantly watched with him to make sure that it was appropriate.  He had become absolutely hooked the first show. A very talented dark haired _beauty_ did all sorts of tricks from basics like pulling a rabbit out of the hat and ‘ _blinking_ ’ from one spot to another.

There was a meet-and-greet after the show and if he had to admit it, Lothar was feeling a bit anxious and excited to see if Khadgar looked just as good as in person or if it was, ironically enough, movie magic.  The show went on without a hitch. Seeing it close up Lothar could have sworn that the magic was actually _real_. Callan was on the edge of his seat the entire time and a few times he had to wrestle the kid back into his seat so he wouldn't run up to the stage.

As luck would have it, or not, Lothar ended up last in line to meet Khadgar thanks to someone needing to go to the bathroom right before they got in line the first time. _Kids_. Lothar thought, shaking his head. The line was short and it wasn't long before Lothar could see Khadgar up closer. Even from this distance, he could tell that the cameras did him no justice. Khadgar was stunning. He felt under his spell the closer he got to the table and he swore those mesmerizing brown eyes locked with his for a few seconds. Callan was the one to break him out of his trance.

“Khadgar! Khadgar you're so cool!” The young boy squealed as he was allowed to approach the table.

Khadgar's attention shifted to the younger Lothar, giving him a dazzling smile. “Why thank you, little one, I hope you enjoy the show and watch it every week.” He said with a cheeky grin.

Callan nodded enthusiastically, “Uh-huh! My daddy watches you too! I want to be a magician just like you! Can you teach me?”

“ _Callan_! I'm sure Khadgar is a busy man and can't teach everyone who asks him.” Lothar was about to spew off an apology to Khadgar when the other man stood up and walked around the table.

“Well, I see no problem with that.” Khadgar didn't hide the fact that he was checking out Lothar. “Mister... uh?”

“Anduin Lothar.” He introduced himself, then nodded towards Callan, “and this is my Callan.”

“Pleasure to meet both of you.” Khadgar chuckled softly as the young man yawned, starting to look sleepy.  “Maybe we could make arrangements for lessons…” he practically purred, running his hand up the well-defined chest to pull out a card from Lothar’s breast pocket. “Call me anytime.”

Lothar hoped he wasn't reading into this wrong. “How about later tonight”

“Looking forward to it already.” Khadgar purred, obvious interest in his eyes.

Lothar watched as Khadgar walked away. The magician looked good going as he did coming. He gathered up his nearly sleeping child and Khadgar's number securely in his pocket. When he got Callan in the car he would program it in his phone. Lothar was looking forward to tonight.


End file.
